The present invention relates in general to davits used on yachts or larger boats for the purpose of launching and retrieving a tender, skiff or life boat and more particular to a tilting frame swing boom skiff lift davit systems for storing, launching and retrieving small boats or skiffs have been known for some time and usually consisted of two large hanger type booms that would swing out or be hung out over the side of a larger vessel with a skiff or tender suspended from bow and stern by ropes or cable. Pulleys, blocks and winches suspending the skiff from the booms were used to raise or lower the skiffs when launching and retrieving This was usually a slow and difficult task as it required operators to synchronize their cranking rate on each of the winches controlling the bow or stern of the craft to insure the tender would be level to the water upon making contact., The more rope or cable that was paid out, the more the skiff would swing and sway from the davits making it harder to control. After successfully launching the skiff the next problem was to get it along side clear of all launching machinery and into position where it could be boarded. This whole operation was slow required a certain element of coordination and could be relatively dangerous depending on sea conditions. To day, most yachts carry a skiff for the purpose of shuttling the crew to shore and back while the yacht is at anchor and to serve as a safety or life boat. Stowage of these small boats or skiffs as well as ease and safety during launch and retrieval is an important factor in determining what type tender a vessel can carry.
The location of the skiff on the yacht, its accessibility after launching, the amount of space the skiff takes up and weather the skiffs stowed location will obstruct the skippers view while maneuvering the yacht are all important factors. Many yachts depend on their skiffs to add an additional margin of safety as life boats which could be used in emergency situations, so the ability to launch the tender quickly, safely and be able to board her in adverse conditions is of special concern to yacht skippers
There are numerous types and styles of launching and retrieval systems in use today designed for the handling and stowage of tenders or small skiffs on yachts and larger vessels. The following are some examples of prior art.